


set on you

by thisissirius



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Magnus,” Alec says out loud, trying to reach up to push Izzy off of him. It’s exhausting just to lift his hand and wrap his fingers around her wrist. “I want Magnus.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>the one where alec is injured and magnus is there for him - like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> written for a prompt by @pameluke. 
> 
> (#42 - i swear it was an accident )
> 
> as usual i take one of her crack prompts and make it hurt. enjoy!

 

“Dammit Alec,” Izzy says, crouching down next to him. She presses one hand to the wound on Alec’s chest, the other fumbling for her phone. Alec’s too busy trying not to bleed out on the floor to wonder where she keeps it in clothes as tight as the ones she’s wearing. His vision is greying at the corners, and even the fear on Izzy’s face isn’t enough to keep him from wanting to give in to the urge to sleep. “Don’t you dare!”

Alec’s head rolls to the side. Clary and Jace are taking on the demons that had ambushed them; it was a trap, and not one Alec would ordinarily fall into. He’s been distracted by having Jace back, of actually being happy for the first time in a long time. 

“Alec,” Izzy says, and she presses hard enough on Alec’s wound that it shocks him back into consciousness. At Alec’s curse, Izzy’s face hardens. “Stay awake!”

“I’m trying,” Alec says, voice weak. There’s not much pain anymore, though his body’s numb. He hasn’t been able to feel his fingers for a while. He thinks about telling Izzy, but she already looks sad, angry and fearful in equal measure. “I’ll be okay, Izzy.”

Izzy lets out a watery laugh, fingers shaking as they press to Alec’s chest, her fingers red with blood. She’s got her phone pressed to her ear, free hand stroking Alec’s hair. It’s nice; reminds him of waking up to Magnus doing the same thing, opening his eyes to that smile Magnus wears only for him. 

 _Magnus_. 

“Magnus,” Alec says out loud, trying to reach up to push Izzy off of him. It’s exhausting just to lift his hand and wrap his fingers around her wrist. “I want Magnus.”

“I know,” Izzy says, and she looks like she might cry. “I’m calling him, Alec, I swear.”

There’s blood on her phone, Alec thinks, and turns his head to look back at Jace and Clary. They look triumphant, a couple of stray demons left to finish off. That’s good. At least they stopped them hurting anyone else. 

“Finally.” Izzy’s talking, fingers stilling against Alec’s hair. “Magnus?”

Magnus’ voice is obvious enough, even tinny and quiet through the phone. Alec wants him here. He’s really tired, though, and maybe if he goes to sleep, when he wakes Magnus will be here. 

There’s a sharp slap to his face, and when he jerks up, Clary’s dropped down into the dirt next to Izzy, a look of surprise on her face. “Sorry. But you - you need to stay awake.”

“Okay,” Alec says, blinking heavily. He really doesn’t want to; he’s cold and numb, and even Jace’s soothing hand on his forehead isn’t helping. 

“Hang on, buddy,” Jace says, sounding distresed. When Alec looks up, Jace is staring down the alley. Alec rolls his head around to see what he’s looking at. There’s something purple shimmering next to a fire escape and Alec realises what it is the instant a familiar figure steps through it. 

“Magnus,” Alec slurs, struggling to sit up. 

“Stay still,” Izzy says, and this time she is crying. “Alec, oh god-”

Alec blinks heavily as Magnus races down the alley, skidding to a halt next to Jace. “What the hell happened?”

“I swear it was an accident,” Alec manages. 

“I’m sure it was, sweetheart,” Magnus says soothingly. He crouches down next to Alec, pushing gently at the hand Izzy’s pressing to the wound. “Let me see.”

Alec frowns at the colour of Izzy’s hands. “That’s a lot of blood. Are you okay?”

Izzy sobs, leaning willingly against Clary’s shoulder as Clary pulls her close. Stroking a hand through Izzy’s hair, Clary looks terrified. 

Alec wants to help, but Magnus does something that makes pain explode in his chest. “Ow.”

“I know.” Magnus sounds wrecked, and his hands are shaking as they hover over Alec’s chest. His makeup is smudged at the corners. 

“What’s the matter?” Alec says, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. His motor control is shot, fingers sliding against Magnus’ hand where it’s pressed to Alec’s shoulder. “I don’t feel so good.”

Magnus closes his eyes for a beat, and Jace swears from above. 

“What can I do?” Jace says, voice low. Magnus spares him the barest of glances. 

“Give me your strength?”

“I do that,” Alec says, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jace shifts. Magnus pulls his hand out of Alec’s grasp and gives it to Jace. “Are you stealing my boyfriend?”

Jace looks torn, like he wants to laugh, but swallows thickly instead. “No, buddy, I promise I’m not. He’s not my type.”

Alec nods decisively and then grunts, whining low in his throat as Magnus presses his fingers to the wound. 

“I’m sorry, darling.” Magnus looks it, eyes sad and scared as he looks down at Alec. Alec hates the expression; he wants Magnus to never be sad, to smile because he deserves to be happy after everything. When he says so aloud, Magnus makes a weird sound, dropping his chin to his chest. 

“ _Alec_.” Izzy’s hands hover over him, but she pulls back at the last minute. 

“It’s okay, Izzy,” Clary says, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s temple.

Something tingles in Alec’s chest and he looks down to see magic curling around Magnus’ fingers. Alec’s always loved that, loved watching Magnus work, even if he’s just brewing potions. Magic is fascinating. “I love magic.”

Magnus’ lips twitch but he closes his eyes at the same time Jace does, and the tingling in Alec’s chest turns into pins and needles, turns into a piercing pain. “Please don’t do that.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, but he gets the same expression he wears when he has to wake up and leave Alec in bed, like he’d rather be doing anything else. When the pain starts to become overwhelming, Alec’s breath comes short and fast, hands clawing at the dirt. “Magnus, stop.”

Izzy sounds shaky, fingers twisting in Alec’s jacket. “You’re hurting him!”

“I know,” Magnus snaps through clenched teeth. He opens his eyes and gives Alec a look of sympathy. “I’m gonna put you to sleep now, okay? I promise I’ll make everything okay, love.”

“Okay,” Alec acquiesces, blinking slowly. “I’ll see you soon?”

There’s a tense pause and then Magnus nods. “I promise.”

Alec smiles, feeling a sense of warmth as Magnus brushes the tips of his fingers over Alec’s eyes. Soothing, warm and comfortable, it’s altogether familiar, and Alec feels himself sinking down into darkness.

* * *

 

There’s a soft humming in Alec’s ear. 

Alec would recognise Magnus’ voice anywhere, even when he’s not singing words. It’s hard to move, his whole body feels heavy, but he shifts slightly on the bed. 

“Alec?”

Blinking, Alec squints as light overwhelms his vision. There’s a beat and then they’re dimmed. When he opens his eyes again, Alec let out a sigh of relief. Above him, he can make out Magnus’ face and lifts a hand, sluggish and slow, to brush his fingers against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus clutches at his hand, pushing into Alec’s palm.

“I’mkay,” Alec slurs, the effort of simply being awake almost too much. “Youkay?”

Magnus lets out a soft, pained laugh. “I’m fine, my love.”

“Not t’red?” Alec knows he was injured, can feel the aftermath of a magically cured wound, and remembers Jace’s pained face as Magnus squeezed his fingers. “Used a lot.”

“I did, but I’ve rested. You’ve been asleep for three days.”

Alec would probably panic about that, but he feels too tired, too comfortable to do so. He turns his head to the side and sees Jace asleep in the chair next to the bedside table, Clary and Izzy curled up on the couch next to him. “Are they ‘kay?”

Magnus leans forward, letting Alec’s hand fall back to the bed. He threads one hand into Alec’s hair, smoothing it down gently, rhythmically, and Alec’s eyes start to drop closed. “They’re fine. We’re all fine.“

“I love you,” Alec sighs, shifting slightly on the bed, curling towards Magnus. Magnus slides his chair closer, leans down to kiss Alec’s eyelids. 

“I love you too, Alexander. Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Alec can feel sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness, but before he falls, he hears Magnus whisper, “I promise,” against the shell of his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
